injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkgirl
Hawkgirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. Biography All the way back in ancient Egypt, Chay-Ara and her husband Kha-Tarr were prosperous rulers of their city. One day, they would find a winged harness that granted them flight, which unbeknownst to them was made out of an alien material called Nth Metal, fashioned by the warrior race of Thanagar. Along with that came an event that would define their legacy, as Nabu (soon to be the spirit to serve Doctor Fate) told them they will be reincarnated upon death. Later on into the present day, Chay-Ara and Kha-Tarr would become archaeologists Carter Hall and Shiera Sanders, where they'd reclaim their harnesses and became Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl in particular would become more well-known than her lover, as she'd be featured more prominently, being a staple of the Justice League, along with her niece Kendra being part of the relaunched Justice Society of America. Regime Hawkgirl was brain washed into joining the One Earth regime. This has made her an ideal enforcer for Superman’s ranks. Injustice: Gods Among Us Hawkgirl appears in the beginning of story mode with the Justice League as they battle several villains. She helps Shazam defeat Black Adam. Hawkgirl initially attempts to strike Doomsday (who leaped into mid-air) with her mace. But Doomsday, using all his strength, hangs on to Hawkgirl in mid air, and attempts to drag her down. Green Lantern eventually breaks Hawkgirl free of his grasp. Hawkgirl (accompanied by Wonder Woman and Shazam) was the first to spot the Joker preparing to detonate the nuclear bomb, while Batman ran to stop him. She and her fellow JLA members flew at full speed in an attempt to stop Joker. Shiera watched in awe as her teammates vanished before her eyes. Her, Flash, Shazam, Nightwing, and Raven were the only JLA operatives to never go to the Alternate Dimension. Her duplicate in the other dimensions is a member of Superman's Regime. Hawkgirl first appeared with Yellow Lantern apprehending Batman, taking him to Superman. Hawkgirl and Nightwing leading Regime Troops later broke into the Joker Clan's hideout, attempting to capture The Joker. She was unknowingly shot in the wing by Harleen, whom she failed to defeat and was knocked unconscious. She was rescued by Damian Wayne before Joker had the chance to sever her wings. Hawkgirl regained her consciousness and was briefly seen fighting Aquaman. Realizing they were outnumbered (with the duplicates arrival at that time), Hawkgirl and Nightwing fled Arkham by blowing a hole in the wall. She was among the Regime military preparing to fight off the Atlantean monsters. Hawkgirl and Black Adam were initially targeting Green Lantern, but the two decided to chase down Luthor instead. Lex eventually retaliated by bombarding the two with missiles, causing Hawkgirl to plummet into the Hall of Justice. Luthor then attempted to remove Sheira's Nth Metal Belt. Though she resists by attacking him, Lex beats her to the ground. Shazam interferes before Lex removes her belt. Hawkgirl was present during the meeting with the other Regime members, and watched on as Superman killed Shazam. Hawkgirl was last seen participating in the attack on Gotham. Sheira was arrested for her role in the Regime. Powers and Abilities Hawkgirl is a trained Thanagarian warrior, and her tenacity coupled with her combat prowess makes her a fierce opponent even in the face of more powerful beings than herself. Her large wings afford her nimble flight, while her Nth metal weaponry is the primary source of her power, with her belt and armor giving her enhanced strength and durability, with her trademarked mace also being forged from the alien metal. Due to exposure to Nth metal several thousand years ago, Hawkgirl has a quasi-form of immortality through reincarnation, with her current incarnation, Shiera, simply being the latest in a long line of Hawkgirls. Special Moves *'Mace Charge: '''Hawkgirl rises into the air and charges forward swinging her mace out. Can be done in the air even higher. The Meter Burn version adds a second mace blow. *'Mace Toss:' Hawkgirl twirls her mace before throwing it at her enemy and catches it as it rebounds back. Can be done in the air. The Meter Burn version has Hawkgirl follow up with a shoulder charge as she catches her mace. *'Downward Mace (Air):' Hawkgirl jumps into the air and throws her mace down at her opponent. Hawkgirl follows up with a shoulder charge as she catches her mace. *'Heavenward Stomp:' Hawkgirl jumps into the air and brings her heels down on her opponent. *'Wing Evade:' Hawkgirl jumps back into the air borne aloft on her wings. She can follow up with several attacks: A stomp. A mace swing. A flip kick. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Bloody War: Hawkgirl assaults her opponent with powerful weapon strikes. *'Thanagarian Strength: '''Hawkgirl flip kicks her opponent and lays into them with mighty blows from her Nth Metal Mace. *'Nth Blackness: 'Hawkgirl eradicates all life with her Necron powered attack. *'Heavy Artillary: 'Hawkgirl bashes her opponent into the air with a back-flip and shreds them with her firearms. Character Trait '''Soaring Hawk: '''Hawkgirl's trait allows her to be suspended in the air for a brief period of time. While in this stance, additional moves are made available to her. Other Moves *'Grab: Hawkgirl grabs her opponent in a fullbody hug, flies and twirls down in the air before slamming them headfirst into the ground. Super Move *'The Power Of Nth: ' Hawkgirl takes her opponent up into the air and lets him/her go. She then flies in from the side and smashes her opponent's face with her mace, and does the same thing again, but from above her opponent. This sends the opponent back down to the arena. Gameplay Move List Basic Moves: *Jabbing Mace - [ L ] *Mace Swing - [ M ] *Spinning Moon [ H ] *Skyward Kick - [ ← + L ] *Whirl Smash - [ ← + M ] *Great Divine - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Thanagarian Palm - [ → + L ] *Ascension - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Mace Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Cloud Nine - [ ↓ + M ] *Vicious Spike - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Falling Star [ L ] *Falling Star - [ M ] *Descending Meteor [ H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Mace Smash - [ L, L ] *Morning Star - [ L, L, M ] *Meteor Hammer - [ L, M ] *Mace Maximum - [ L, M, H ] *Birds of Prey - [ L, M, ← + H ] *Crashing Nth - [ ← + L, H ] *Betrayal - [ → + L, L ] *Tactical Strike - [ → + L, H ] *Short Fuse - [ M, M ] *Thanagarian Strength - [ M, M, ↑ + H ] *Dawn Star - [ ← + M, M ] *The Old Ones - [ ← + M, M, ← + H ] *Golden Age - [ ← + M, H ] *Heavy Nth - [ H, M ] *Bloody War - [ H, M, ← + L ] Special Moves: *Mace Charge - [ ← , '→ ', M ] *Mace Toss / Downward Mace - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] ( Ground and Air ) *Mace Toss ( Air ) - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Heavenward Stomp ( Air ) - [ ↓ + H ] *Wing Evade - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] Ending ''Free of his brainwashing, Hawkgirl exacted revenge on the High Councilor for murdering her husband, Hawkman. She was nevertheless sent to prison for her role in the regime. One night she awoke hovering above her cot, glowing with eldritch light. An instant later she stood at the bottom of a shallow crater. There she found the source of the light: a meteorite of pure Nth-metal. As she touched it, the meteorite sprung to life, encasing her in Nth-metal. The new armor made Hawkgirl invincible. Her first act: vengeance against those who had helped Superman capture Hawkman. Costumes Default Hawkgirl wears an elaborate golden helmet that features two yellow wings facing outward, three green stripes on the top, and black shading around the eyeholes. Hawkgirl also wears a green perforated crop top with green and reddish-brown leather breastplating and a yellow leather collar that reaches up beyond the neck. In addition, she wears yellow and brown armbands on both of her arms, brown leather fingerless gloves with arm guards, a loosely fitting brown leather utility belt around her waist, green perforated skintight pants with metallic green leg-plating and reddish-brown leather briefs, and knee-high reddish-brown boots with golden talons. Lastly, Hawkgirl has her distinctive Thanagarian wings and wields her Nth-metal mace. Regime Hawkgirl retains her giant wings, but her mace has a modified design. Her helmet is more elaborate and has green shading around her eyes. She sports a reddish-brown leather bustier held up by a gold and green breastplate leaving her upper-torso exposed. Her arms have gold armor with extra padding on her forearms. She has green perforated pants with metallic plating, boots with talons, and reddish-brown fingerless gloves with arm guards, just like her default costume. Trivia *Before Superman comes to fight the Regime Black Adam and when Hawkgirl is fighting Aquaman, she is not fighting in her Regime costume but rather her default costume. This is most likely an error on the developers' part. Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Villains